broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KLTV
edit Digital programming On KLTV-DT2 and Suddenlink digital channel 247 is This TV. On KLTV-DT3 is Telemundo which is not carried on Suddenlink. edit History KLTV went on-the-air October 14, 1954 1 and shared primary affiliation time with ABC, CBS, and NBC until the early 1980s. The station also aired programming from DuMont on a secondary basis until 1955. It was originally locally operated by Buford Television which was owned by Lucille Buford. In 1964, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) collapsed Lufkin and Nacogdoches into the Tyler market. Soon afterward, the Buford family bought KTRE and made it a satellite of KLTV. Buford Television owned the stations until the early 1990s when they were sold to Civic Communications of Jackson, Mississippi. Civic merged with The Liberty Corporation in 2002 which in turn merged with current owner Raycom Media in 2006. KLTV's studios were near TX 31 and Loop 323 on the east side of Tyler until the late-1990s when it moved to facilities in Downtown Tyler. The old studios were demolished in November 2007. This channel's current studios are in a former savings loan branch and office complex near the Smith County courthouse. The station installed its digital tower on September 23, 2005 and started broadcasting a high definition signal on VHF channel 10 on December 14 becoming the second East Texas station to do so. It also started airing the "StormTracker 24/7 Weather Channel" on a new second digital subchannel. This consisted of temperatures, weather conditions, and "StormTracker 7 Live Doppler Network" graphics in a rotating schedule. In the first round of DTV channel elections 2, KLTV elected to return its digital channel assignment back to channel 7. On June 12, 2009, it ceased analog broadcasting on channel 7 and performed a "flash-cut" from digital channel 10 to channel 7. In December 2009, KLTV changed programming on DT2 to This TV. First broadcast in HD as on June 21, 2010. edit Tower collapse At approximately 7:30 in the morning on February 3, 2006, KLTV's 1,078 foot broadcast transmitter in Red Springs collapsed taking both its over-the-air analog and digital signals off-the-air leaving customers of Cox Communications as the only customers who could receive the station. The outage also affected the feed of the station to DirecTV and Dish Network. Interestingly, the collapse occurred the day after new owners Raycom Media officially took ownership of the station. Within thirteen hours of the collapse, KLTV re-established analog broadcasts at reduced power from its former station and transmitter location in Eastern Tyler. No injuries were reported as a result. No cause for the collapse has been disclosed to date. A new Harris transmitter was brought in the day after the collapse allowing resumption of high-power broadcasts from the Tyler site though from a tower slightly less than half the height of the destroyed one. This allowed the viewing area to see Super Bowl XL on analog channel 7. Digital broadcasts resumed from the Tyler site several days later. In addition, Christian radio station KVNE-FM was also knocked off as a result of the collapse. On February 7, KVNE held a one-day fundraiser to raise a goal of $70,000 to put the station back on at high-power. The station raised more than $80,000 in its fifteen-hour campaign. KLTV restored its analog over-the-air signal from its original tower along with its signals to DirecTV and Dish Network and the feeds to all area cable companies. Its analog transmitter equipment was undamaged and was supplemented at the original tower site with a newer transmitter. However, its over-the-air high definition and digital television transmission equipment was a total loss. In March and April 2007, KLTV ran a "Flip the Switch" promotion to promote the completion of the new Red Springs tower. Viewers were urged to submit thirty second videos to show why they should be selected to "Flip The Switch". Winners were selected by popular vote on the station's website. The winner was Jeff Heimer, and on April 17, 2007 at approximately 6:58 p.m., he officially flipped the switch to turn on the new transmitter and tower. edit News operation KLTV news open seen weeknights at 10.It has been the dominant station in the market for most of its history and news broadcasts on the station routinely garner several times the number of viewers of its nearest competitor. KLTV and its staff have received several awards including seven Lone Star Emmy awards. The station's most well known slogan is "Proud of East Texas" which has been used since 1985. In a June 2006 article, the Longview News-Journal reported KLTV continued its dominance of the area with an estimated 70,000 households tuning in to its weeknight 10 o'clock broadcast. KETK was second with about 12,000 viewers and KYTX was watched by an estimated 9,000 viewers. The station was nominated in 2008 for eleven Lone Star Emmy Awards including: best morning and evening newscasts, weather, along with several news/sports specials and reporting. KTRE simulcasts KLTV's weekday morning, Midday, and weekend newscasts. On Monday, June 21, 2010, KLTV-TV became the third station in the market to broadcast its local newscasts in high definition. edit Newscast titles *''The East Texas News'' (1954-1971) *''Channel 7 News'' (1971-1985 and 1998-2003) *''East Texas News 7'' (1985-1998) *''KLTV 7 News'' (2003-present) **''Good Morning East Texas'' (2007-present) **''East Texas News Weekend'' (2008-present) edit Station slogans *"Proud of East Texas" (1985-2003) *'You'll Love it on Channel 7" (1985-1986, local version of ABC campaign) *"Caring. Committed. Proud of East Texas." (2003-present, general) *"Your East Texas News Leader" (2006-present, news) edit News team + denotes personnel not seen on KTRE Anchors *Clint Yeatts - Managing Editor seen weekday mornings and "Power of Prayer" segment producer *Jennifer Hines - weekday mornings and 5 **"Gift of Love" segment producer *TBD - weekday mornings at 11:30 *Joe Terrell - Assistant News Director seen weeknights at 5 and 6 **"Does It Work?" segment producer *Anissa Centers - Sunday through Thursday at 10 and Monday through Thursday at 6 *+ Taylor Hemness - weeknights at 10 *TBD - Saturdays StormTracker 7 Meteorologists *+ Mark Scirto (AMS and NWA Seals of Approval) - Chief seen weeknights *Grant Dade - weekday mornings and 11:30 a.m. *Michael Hetrick - weekends **news editor and video coordinator Sports *+ Ryan Peterson - Director seen weeknights at 6 and 10 *Coleman Swierc - weekends Reporters *Kerri Compton - weekday traffic *Joan Hallmark - features *Ed Dominguez - features *+ Ellen Krafve - website producer *Morgan Chesky *Bob Hallmark *Courtney Lane *Layron Livingston *Sara Story edit Former staff *Paul Abrams: general assignments reporter from 1993-1996 (currently a public relations director) *John Adams: meteorologist (now with KYTX) *Jennifer Brice: morning anchor from 2002-2005 (currently with KSEE) *Sandra Brown: weatherperson (currently a popular novelist) *Danielle Capper *Carol Cavazos: news reporter/anchor (currently with KTVT) *Michael Coleman: sports director from 1997-2004 (currently with News 12 Long Island) *Maya Golden *Robert Hilliard: cameraman, director, and news anchor *Cynthia Izaguirre: anchor/reporter (currently with WFAA) *Judy Jordan: news anchor *Reid Kerr: sportscaster/WebJ (currently Sports Director at 99.3 Talk FM) *Gail Leach-Lollar: reporter, anchor *Steve Lee: - sports anchor (left to form LPH Productions) *Chuck McDonald: news anchor (currently with KYTX) *Michelle Mortensen: news anchor from 2002-2005 (currently with PTZ) *Christine Nelson: news anchor and reporter at 5 p.m. (currently with WBTV) *Oralia Ortega: reporter/weekend anchor (currently with KTSM-TV) *Morgan Palmer: anchor/meteorologist from 1999-2007 (currently with WBBH) *Stephen Parr: morning meteorologist from 2003-2006 (currently with KSLA as Chief Meteorologist) *Bobby Perdue: news anchor (left to form LPH Productions) *Molly Reuter: reporter/anchor (now with KSTP) *Devin Scillian: news anchor from 1986-1989 (currently with WDIV, and also a children's author) *Gillian Sheridan, co-anchor (now with KYTX) *David Smoak: sports director *Eric Sorensen: morning meteorologist from 2000-2003 (currently with WREX) *Julie Tam: news reporter from 2003-2005 (currently with WDRB) *Lorri Vaughter: reporter *Tracy Watler: general assignment reporter (currently with KTUL) *Roger Wallace sports anchor late 1980s (currently sports director/sports anchor with KXAN) *Lindsay Wilcox: reporter/anchor, currently with KXAS edit References #'^' KLTV 7 News Tyler, Longview, Jacksonville |KLTV Celebrates 50th Anniversary #'^' 52162.xls edit External links *KLTV channel 7 *KLTV mobile *KLTV-DT2 "This TV East Texas" *KTRE channel 9 *Query the FCC's TV station database for KLTV